Swarovski
Swarovski is the brand name for a range of cut crystal and related luxury products produced by Swarovski AG of Wattens, Austria. The company is split into two major industry areas, the Swarovski Kristall business unit that primarily works with luxury items and design crystals and the Tyrolit Schleifmittel business unit that manufactures related tooling and machinery. Jewelry Swarovski Fever Ring.jpg|1 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 037.jpg|Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) Poker Face - Music video 012.jpg|"Poker Face" Music video (2008) 10-29-08_Good_Day_New_York_002.jpg|Good Day New York (Oct 29, 2008) 12-8-08 Arriving at Jet Mirage Nightclub in Las Vegas 004.jpg|Jet Nightclub (Dec 8, 2008) Swarovski - Bella crystal pierced earrings.jpg|''Bella'' Ladygaga-ama2013-audience-001.jpg|American Music Awards (Dec 24, 2013) Swarovski - Sheena earrings.jpg|''Sheena'' 11-29-13 Music Station 002.png|Music Station (Nov 29, 2013) Swarovski - Sheena earrings.jpg|''Sheena'' Swarovski - New Power clutch.jpg|''New Power'' 1-23-14 Arriving at Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel 001.jpg|(Jan 23, 2014) #"Fever Ring": A rhodium-plated ring with the motif of a streak of lightning in Jet Hematite, Montana and clear crystal pavé. This motif is over the large step-cut Montana crystal. Crystal stickers Limited edition self-adhesive Lady Gaga Swarovski crystal stickers designed by Natali Germanotta in celebration of The Fashion Awards 2018 in partnership with Swarovski. The Fashion Awards 2018 Gaga Crystal sticker 001.jpg The Fashion Awards 2018 Gaga Crystal sticker 002.jpg The Fashion Awards 2018 Gaga Crystal sticker 003.jpg Swarovski Elements The following items were made using "Swarovski Elements": American Idol.jpg|1 American Idol (Apr 1, 2009) 1-31-10 Grammy Red Carpet.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 018.jpg|Kevin Mazur (Jan 31, 2010) 11-07-02 Leaving yoga center Taipei.jpg|2 (Jul 2, 2011) AVGT-BornThisWay.jpg|3 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) 9-16-12 Leaving the Philip Treacy LFW in London 002.jpg|Ring (Sep 16, 2012) Do What U Want - Music video 020.jpg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) 10-8-13 Muppets Special MANiCURE 001.jpg|A-Morir sunglasses + Crystals - The Muppets (Oct 8, 2013) 10-8-13 Muppets Special Applause 002.jpg|Necklace (Oct 8, 2013) 11-24-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg|Crystal bodysuit (Nov 24, 2013) 11-28-13 SMAP X SMAP Part 2 002.jpg|4 SMAPxSMAP (Nov 28, 2013) 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 003.jpg|Headpice w/ 24k gold leaf (Dec 4, 2013) 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 001.jpg|Jacket by Versace + Crystal jumpsuit - Capital FM (Dec 8, 2013) Ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-004.jpg|Versace jacket + Crystals - American Music Awards (Dec 24, 2013) Ladygaga-ama2013-audience-001.jpg|Versace Dress + Crystals 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 002.jpg|Corset (Jan 12, 2014) 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris 002.jpg|Hood - Versace Fashion Show (Jan 19, 2014) 3-27-13 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.JPG|Mask + boots w/ Crystals (Mar 27, 2014) 3-28-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Mar 28, 2014) 0-0-14 Ruth Hogben 006.jpg|5 ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (2014) 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|6 (Jun 12, 2014) 6-17-14 Steven Klein 002.jpeg|Headpiece, Steven Klein (Jun 17, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg|7 (Jul 1, 2014) 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|8 (Jul 27, 2014) 9-8-14 At Dubai Airport 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2014) 9-17-14 Arriving at Eleftherios Venizelos International Airport in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 17, 2014) 10-30-14 C à Vous 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2014) Erickson Beamon - Duchess Of Fabulous.jpeg|Erickson Beamon: Duchess Of Fabulous 6-20-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg|Shoulders Cheek To Cheek Tour (Jun 20, 2015) Jennifer Behr - Indira Bandeaux headband w Swarovski crystals.jpg|Jennifer Behr: Indira Bandeaux #Custom dress with thousands crystals, by Benjamin Cho #Second Skin Angelos bodysuit, by SOMARTA #"Freedom earrings", by Rodrigo Otazu #Headpiece, by SOMARTA #S & M mask overed with crystals, bracelets and crystal encrusted neck brace, by Alexis Bittar #Crystal earrings, by Kenneth Jay Lane #Headband, earrings and necklace #Headpiece with crystals, by Efrat Cassouto Runway Rocks 2006 Haute Couture Collection Betony Vernon for Swarovski Runway Rocks.jpg|1 Paparazzi3.jpg|"Paparazzi" (Apr 13, 2009) #"Minerva" by Betony Vernon Category:Accessories Category:Designers